Seriously who would shag her?
by hypergurl221
Summary: Hermione over hears what her friends REALLY think of her. Who will be there to wipe away her tears?


"But seriously who would shag her?" The words hit closer to home then she thought it would. Listening to them pick her apart piece by piece, her hair, her face, her breast, her stomach, her butt, her legs. Everything about her had something wrong with it.

She was too short, too smart, too imperfect. Not like Lavender Brown or Pansy Parkinson. She never knew there could be so much wrong with just one person, but obviously there was.

"I'd rather fuck Umbridge then her, At least Umbridge wouldn't be telling me I was wrong the whole time" she heard Seamus's voice above everyone's, his voice then raised an octave obviously to mimic her own "NO your doing it wrong! Your supposed to do it like this!" after this comment, they all fell into peels of laughter

"She's great though, she gets our house lots of points and she's loyal to all of us and stuff" Neville interjected "but I know what you mean, she's kinda like your sister, where you can't see what someone would see in them"

"Lets face it Hermione will probably get married to some stiff, who is completely whipped by her. She probably wont get laid till her wedding night and her cat will be a great companion" Ron summarised for the group and then raised his beer glass in a salute then sculled it all down

"Hear, Hear!" all the boys replied and sculled their own drinks

"Now Luna on the other hand…" someone began to say but Hermione was already running. Running from what she had heard. Tears had begun flowing sometime ago, but she hadn't even realised. She ran up stairs, and down corridors. She ignored the stitch in her upper body and continued to run. When she came face to face with the portrait of the lion and the serpent, the entrance to the heads common room, she had hardly been able to speak the password; it came out in more of a breathless cough.

The heads common room was empty and for that she was thankful. She would rather not have the head boy see her like this. She sat herself on the couch across from the fire and watch the embers fly into space as the fire slowly died. The hurtful words continued to spiral around in her mind as they had discussed her body

_"Maybe she's like a prawn, you know rip her head off and the body's okay?" Dean said _

_"Nah her body's not that great either, I mean she never shows it off. Last time Harry or I saw it was in 3__rd__ year and it wasn't that impressive then, I doubt it would be much better now" Ron replied _

_"But anything would be better then her head, I mean the amount of hair on her head could keep a small family warm" Cormac added into the conversation_

_"She's good for one thing, pretty much, and that's her brain, she knows everything! She probably studies sex in books but is too afraid to do anything and no one else will "accommodate" her needs. She's a pretty good friend but seriously who would shag her?" Harry finished, taking a large sip of his butterbeer_

Hermione mentally slapped herself. She would not think of this anymore it wasn't helping anything. But the pain was still there and the nagging at the back of her mind, the little voice whispering _what if their right?_ The doubt set in again and a fresh wave of tears made an appearance. She pulled herself of the couch and walked to her room. once she was there, she didn't know what to do, the tears had again stopped falling and they would not be making a reappearance. After deciding what to do she began pulling her clothes of until all she was left in was her dark green tank top, and matching green boy leg panties. Right now she didn't care about much and just felt like escaping. Grabbing her portable speakers and I pod she returned to the common room placed them on the table, turned on the music and then allowed the deep rich sound of UKF to fill the room and herself. The boom boom of dubstep always had the ability to calm her, even in the worst moments. There was only thing missing, she slowly raised her wand and yelled

"Accio Alcohol"

The bottle flew through the air from the head boy's room and landed in her hand. She smirked Fire Whisky, of course. Pouring herself a shot, she pondered for a second if this was the right decision, but thought better of it and downed the shot, anything to stop the nagging at the back of her mind.

4 shots later, she felt the easy buzz of the drink fill her system. Hermione didn't drink often and wasn't exactly described as the best person to hold her alcohol but at this point in time it didn't really matter, nothing really mattered, she slowly walked over to her Ipod and changed the song to one of her favourites – feel so close- Calvin Harris, his gravely voice just made her want to dance and she slowly began to move her hips to the beat and allowed her hands to sensually caress her body and run through her hair. For some reason dancing always allowed her to feel sexy, not that she ever danced in public. She was so caught up in feeling the music and dancing to the beat that she didn't hear the entrance of the head boy.

Draco knew he should call it a night, they had all had more then enough to drink and was slightly worried Pansy was going to loose her alcohol, again, like she did every party. Slytherin parties were infamous, all Slytherin's 4th year and up were invited and they would dance drink and just have fun every Friday night. He smirked as he watched Greg try and make a move on Millie, something he only tried when he was drunk, when sober he would adamantly deny it, but Draco knew he liked the girl more then he led on. He made his way over to Blaise and put a hand on his shoulder

"I'm going to head off"

"Alright mate, ill see you in the morning, come by midday not morning, I have the feeling I'm going to feel like shit tomorrow"

Draco smirked "So do I" Blaise always drank too much at these things and almost always needed a hangover potion

It was easy enough to get to the heads dorm there was no one awake in the corridors this late at night; when he was at the dorm, the portrait showed the lion gently sleeping and the serpent watching over it carefully. Draco always found the portrait interesting the first couple of weeks in term the snake and the lion were always fighting, rather aggressively, after awhile they just seemed to ignore each other, and then now more commonly they could be seen together just sitting or sleeping quietly next to each other, tonight was no exception.

Draco whispered the password to the serpent as to not wake the sleeping lion, he was granted entry and what met his eyes when the portrait open was not what he expected, at this time on a Friday Hermione was normally in her room reading or studying. Tonight however was something else entirely.

He watched her dance around the room, not even aware of his presence. He watched the way her lovely arse swayed to the beat and her hands made their way through her thick mass of hair. Then he actually took in what she was wearing, which wasn't much, just undergarments. Boy legs, he had heard her describe them before and a too tight tank top. At this moment in time he had never seen anything as sexy as what he was witnessing at that moment. His mouth went dry as her hands slowly caressed her body up her legs over her stomach and breasts and then again through her hair, as the song ended and another started he watched her walk over to their coffee and pour herself a drink, a drink which very much resembled his fire whisky, a drink which was his fire whisky. He watched her down the shot and couldn't help but be impressed that she could handle the drink.

"It's rude to take things without asking" Hermione whipped around to see a smirking Draco standing at the doorway. She didn't exactly know how to respond to that

"Would you like a glass" she offered

"No no, I've had enough to drink tonight" he knew his limit and he knew he'd feel like shit if he went over

"I've had to much to drink" and she had, she could feel the fuzziness cloud her mind, the room was on a slight tilt and the need to sleep was overwhelming, but couldn't help but feel good about it "Come sit with me Draco"

he slowly walked to where she was and sat down next to her. As soon as he was down she lay her head on his shoulder and willed the world to stop spinning as much as it was.

"So why have you decided that you need to drink my Fire Whisky, and dance around in nothing more then this sexy little outfit?" he queried, she didn't answer just simply stared at him, until she found her voice

"Do you think I'm attractive Draco?" she asked bluntly placing her head back on his shoulder

"Do you think there's something wrong with my face or my body or my legs or my intellect?" she mumbled into his shoulder. He was confused by her question she had never seem to have a body image problem before; he made a mental note to ask her in the morning. He looked down at her and knew she would fall asleep soon and so he picked her up bridal style and began to carry her to her room

"You didn't answer my question" she sighed

"No there's nothing wrong with anything about you. Your perfect and yes I find you very attractive" he gently placed her on the bed and turned to leave when he heard he small voice

"Don't go" he smiled over at her and returned to the bed

"Sleep, I wont go anywhere soon" she closed her eyes and soon he heard her even breathing signalling she was comfortably asleep.

He returned to the common room and with a swish of his wand the room had returned to silence, the music turned off. He grabbed his fire whisky and returned it too his own room. Once he was in bed it only took a moment for him to fall into complete unconsciousness

Hermione woke to the worst headache she had ever had. It took her a moment to realise what was causing the headache but when she realised she again mentally slapped herself. She needed a hangover potion pronto. She began to rise from her bed when a knock at her door stopped her. Who could possibly want to see her on a Saturday morning?

"Who is it?"

"It's Draco, can I come in?"

She pulled the blankets up around herself and made sure nothing was showing

"Sure"

he slowly opened the door and silently closed it, knowing she would have an incredibly bad headache right about now.

"I bought you hangover potion I thought you could use it. After what I saw last night I think you took more then you could probably handle" he smiled over at her

"I didn't do anything bad last night did i?" she asked cautiously, unsure if she truly wanted to hear the answer to that question

"You were dancing around in not much, and drinking my whiskey, other then that no everything was completely normal" he finished incredibly sarcastically "Was there any purpose to your drunkenness or was it just for fun?"

Hermione looked at Draco for a moment, swallowed the hangover potion and then began to think. Why had she wanted to drink? She felt the headache lift and then it hit her, faster then a speeding train. Her housemates harsh words about how undesirable she was, how much they would rather ANY other woman to here because she was so ugly and so intellectual. She felt the tears well up in her eyes again and could help but want more shots to make the pain to disappear.

Draco watched the emotions cross Hermione's face confusion, followed by a second of relief, then pain and now tears

"Hey, no don't cry. Whatever it is I'm sure it wasn't that bad" Draco gently pulled her into his chest and soothingly rubbed her back

"It was that bad" she felt the tears escape her eyes and cascade down her face

"Can you tell me what happened? Maybe I could help?" he offered

"I was doing my rounds, cause you know its Friday, and you go to Slytherin parties on a Friday" she was babbling

"Granger, slow down and tell me what happened" he pushed

"Every second Friday the Gryffindor boys get together and have a couple drinks, the location always changes so us girls can't find and eavesdrop, which now I understand why, anyway I was doing my rounds and I accidently found the room they were in this week, I was just going to walk away but then I heard my name and I couldn't help it I was curious. The things they said about me… they're supposed to be my friends and they see so little in me, one of them said Umbridge was more appealing then me because I'm so smart id keep telling them they were doing it wrong" she let her eyes close and allowed the tears to fall more freely. She expected Draco to agree with them tell her she was ugly, and would always be alone till she married some stiff and had sex once, but he didn't.

he gently pulled her face up to the same level as his, and then slowly wiped away her tears. When her face was dry, he ever so slightly leaned in and allowed for the brief moment their lips to touch. Without moving away he whispered into her mouth

"You are beautiful, desirable and perfect just the way you are" his lips then attached to hers more forcefully. This was her first kiss, and it was everything she wanted. It sent shivers down her spine and made her feel alive. Draco's hand was now in her hair, the other gently touching her face, making her feel safe. His lips were so soft, and felt so right against hers. She couldn't have asked for a more perfect first kiss. His lips slowly detached themselves from hers and quickly began to kiss down her neck, exciting a small moan for Hermione.

"So you wouldn't rip my head of like a prawn?" she asked

She felt him smirk against her neck, he raised his head and kissed her lips softly "if I ripped your head off how could I kiss your perfect lips?" he then returned to kissing her neck and every so often nibbling ever so slightly, just so he could hear her take a small shuddering breath

"So you like my body?"

his hand began to feel their way down her body, every so often stopping so he could give that area more attention. His hands gently rubbed her breast, making her arch her back into his touch and moan quietly. She began to feel things she never had before, wetness in her underwear, and a desire for something, but she didn't know what.

"You have an incredibly sexy body, I should know, I watched you dance around in not much last night, and trust me like is an understatement. I could spend a long time trying to get to know your body" he finished by kissing her exposed cleavage.

"And my hair?" he stopped kissing her body and looked at her. And he really looked at her, his eyes looked over every part of her body, he then lent in and kissed her gently. Pulling back he looked her straight in the eye and spoke

"Hermione your hair is what makes you, you. I couldn't imagine you without it. Yea it's bushy and wild, but so are you. It's what I've learned over the last few months. You're not the person everyone thinks you are, your so much more then books and cleverness, you're this wild free spirited person who loves to laugh and dance around to dubstep in her underwear. This is going to sound so fucking dorky, but I've been trying to find a way to tell you how I feel for a while and I cant believe this is the right time but…"

"How do you feel about me?"

for the first time in Hermione's life she watched a red tinge light up draco's face as he looked away from her

"I like you Hermione. A lot"

she couldn't help the smile that played across her face at his admission, because for the last couple weeks she had began to care for him, more then she should. Hearing her housemates say those things about her had hurt so much because all she could think is "_if that's what they think of me, what would Draco think of me?" _

"Can you say something?" he pleaded

she pulled his face to hers and smiled

"I like you to Draco but one last question … Seriously who would shag her?" she couldn't help smirk as the realisation of what she had said hit Draco and his face went from shock to complete cockiness

"I'm sure I could show you, who would shag her" he began to kiss her again, with fierce passion, their tongues playing together, and their hand everywhere

Draco dragged Hermione down the bed so she was lying down underneath him. He began to pull at her tank top, while she tried desperately to rid him of his sleeping shirt. They parted for a moment to allow their shirts to come over their heads, but then their lips moulded together again with intense force. He began to feel her skin. She was so soft. Softer then he could of ever imagined. And her breast, her perfect mounds were just sitting there, begging for his attention his hands began to gently message the soft flesh and he heard her soft moan of a approval at what he was doing. He began to kiss down her neck and then across her chest. Her breathing was erratic and was sending him insane all he wanted was her

"Don't be afraid to touch" he whispered and then he felt her small hands begin to touch his hard chest. She was memorising him, learning the shape of his body. His skin was warm to touch and sent electricity through her veins. He was too perfect to be real. He looked like he was designed by some higher power, something that decided to make him perfect.

Out of no where he felt her small hand go a little lower, to grab something hard sitting in his pants. He couldn't help the groan that escaped him at the feeling. She was testing his patience, she was so much more tempting then any other girl and he wanted her so badly.

"We can stop now, not go any further" he whispered, asking silently that his self control hold on for just a couple minutes more

"I don't want to stop" she whispered back

And that was it. He raised her hips and removed her last piece of clothing. He pulled himself back and looked at the woman in front of him, in all her naked glory. She was so beautiful. His eyes raked over ever part of her and made her feel slightly self-conscious. A slight blush had crept into her cheeks and she didn't really know how to react to the look he was giving her. She had neve been naked in front of anyone in a long time.

He leaned down and kissed her left cheek "You are beautiful"

Then her right "You are perfect"

Her lips "You are all I could want"

He pulled himself away from her and stood as to take his pants off. She watched the ways his arms moved, and the way each muscle rippled from simple movements and then she looked lower. And there it was, something she had never seen before, but was so much more beautiful then she could have imagined. She knew her face was red and that he was watching he reaction, but she couldn't look away.

"I'm starting to think you like just looking at me?" she could hear the smirk ringing in his voice

"Come back here" she whispered slowly forcing her eyes to look at his face

he didn't need to be asked twice his lips reconnected with hers in less the a second, while his hands slowly made their way over her body, until he found her sweetest spot. She moaned as he slid a finger up through her folds. He played gently and every so often sent an electric shock through her be grazing his finger over her clit. Then his finger was inside her and she was moaning louder then she ever had before

"Your so wet for me" he whispered into her ear

but she couldn't respond it all felt to good. But she wanted more. His finger was pumping in and out of her at a steady beat, making her squirm with pleasure

"I need you" she whispered breathlessly

"You have me"

"Please Draco"

he kissed her hard and got between her legs.

"This may hurt, I'm sorry. But trust me it will be good" he began to edge inside her and when he felt enough was inside he thrust quickly. She didn't scream in agony but he did, she had bitten his shoulder hard, but then slowly as the pain faded from inside her, her teeth slowly retracted from his shoulder.

"I'm sorr…" he moved before she could finish her sentence. The movement made her last word to come out more of a moan. He then knew she wasn't in any kind of pain any more and began to move properly. In and out of her systematically, creating a beat between them. She moan and squirmed as he moved inside her.

It was nothing like he had ever felt. It wasn't a describable feeling, she was so tight that she just surrounded him perfectly; she was so wet that he slid in and out of her with ease and she was so warm that it felt so good to be inside her.

"No girl will ever compare to you now" he whispered lovingly into her ear and then kissed her lips gently

"Come for me" he then began to pick up the pace, sliding in and out of her faster until he felt her clench completely around him, she moaned loudly and then he felt a new layer of wetness coat his cock. A couple of pumps later Draco followed her over the edge, grunting loudly as he expelled his mess inside her.

For a couple moments they just lay there panting and holding each other close. He moved of her and pulled her into his chest.

"Be my girlfriend" he asked the top of her head

She smirked "I'll think about it, but what do I get out of it?" she asked kissing his chest

"Anything you want"

"I want you to spend this weekend with me, with very little clothes on, and then ill consider it" he knew she was teasing him, but he couldn't help but play along

"Deal" and then he rolled over and kissed her again

Monday saw Draco and Hermione walking to the Great Hall hand in hand. They looked completely tired and completely happy. Neither noticed the looks they were getting or the fact that their uniforms were completely not up to standard. The top of Hermione's blouse lay open but she hadn't noticed Draco do it earlier in the morning and didn't look at herself before she left. Draco's hair was ruffled and his tie lay open on either shoulder after Hermione had savagely attacked it that morning.

When they opened the doors to the Great Hall almost all eyes were on them, but neither noticed. Draco pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her, gently but slowly getting more aggressive until their tongues were playing together. They came up for air and looked lovingly at each other

"I'll see you in potions" he kissed her head and walked towards his Slytherin table, while she gracefully walked to the Gryffindor table. She was greeted by 6 shell shocked faces of the Gryffindor boys. Dean and Seamus were subtly trying to look down at her chest while Comrac and Neville tried but failed to have a conversation, so they didn't seem to be gawking at her

"Hermione we can see your bra" Ginny yelled across the table

Hermione looked down to find her two top buttons un-done, she began to button them up while she looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco simply smirked and winked and then continued to talk to Blaise on his right.

"What do you think your doing with him Hermione?" Harry asked from the left her

"Yea his a fucking git that is going to break your heart" Ron added in

"Actually Draco's not going to hurt me, he genuinely cares about me"

"No Mione we care about, he doesn't know you"

She smirked at harry, a smirk that was worthy of her boyfriend who was watching the exchange between the three of them

"He knows me a lot better then you actually. He knows me inside out, and see's me then more then a brain, and when I asked him _Seriously who could shag me_," she emphasised the way she asked the question

"He told me he would be happy to. So all of you can shove that in you fucking juice boxes and suck it" with that she rose and walked out of the Great hall, and felt 6 pairs of eyes watch they way her butt swayed as she moved.

Maybe from now on they wouldn't dismiss any girl and just maybe one day they could be as happy as she was.

She felt his hand close around hers and they walked silently through the halls until they got to the portrait. The snake was sleeping across the lion and they looked incredibly comfortable together

Draco turned her towards him, and gave her a soft gentle kiss and then pulled away and smirked

"Don't worry, I seriously will always shag you, as long as you want me"

she laughed and kissed him again, and it was perfect, just the way it was supposed to be.


End file.
